New Year's Kiss
by ScarstarOfMountainClan
Summary: You know, it's traditional to kiss someone, at midnight on New Year's Eve... -Your point - Well, I thought since it's tradition... - Just because it's tradition, doesn't mean I'll take part in it.  -  But -  This conversation is over.


**EDIT: I changed parts of it, because I made some mistakes, and I hated the ending.**

**New Year's Story**

**Enjoy :)**

**x X x**

'You know, it's traditional to kiss someone, at midnight on New Years Eve...'

'Your point?'

'Well, I thought since it's tradition...'

'Just because it's tradition, doesn't mean I'll take part in it.'

'But - '

'This conversation is over.'

**x X x**

It had all started earlier that day, when Rima Mashiro picked up her mobile to read a text from Amu.

**From:** **Amu Hinamori**

**To: Rima Mashiro**

**Title: New Years!**

**Hey Rima!**

**We r all gonna go 2 the city 2night 4 New Years!**

**Can u make it?**

**Nagi will be dere! ;D**

**C u l8r!**

**- Amu**

Rima texted back

**From: Rima Mashiro**

**To: Amu Hinamori**

**Title: Re: New Years!**

**I'll be able 2. I was gunna go anyway.**

**Meet you at 9:00pm so we can see the stalls and shops first?**

**- Rima**

**P.S: Y would I care about Purple head being dere? U implying somtin?**

**x X x**

At half past eight, that evening, Rima pulled on a kimono. It was orange, with yellow and red flowers embroidered on it, and a yellow ribbon around it.

Then, she picked up a hairbrush, and dragged it through her long, blond hair, and put a red flower clip in it.

'You look pretty Rima-chan!' Kusukusu squealed.

Rima smiled at her chara.

'Thanks Kusukusu.'

She grabbed her purse, and she ran out of her bedroom.

In the kitchen, Rima could see her mother sitting at the table, with a cup of coffe, reading a book.

'Mom, why don't you go out with your friends? It's New Years Eve!'

Rima's mother sighed, and smiled at her daughter.

'Oh no Rima, it's ok. I'm exhausted. You have fun, okay?'

Her mother _did_ look a little worn out...

'Kay mom! Bye!'

Rima waved to her mother, as she ran out the door.

**x X x**

When Rima reached the town, she saw Amu and Yaya waiting for her, beside a Taiyaki stand.

'Hey guys!' she called, waving a hand so they'd see her in the crowd.

'Rima!' Amu exclaimed, and the two girls ran over to their friend.

'So are the guys here yet?'

'Nope...they'll be here later...I can't wait to see Tadase-kun!'

Rima rolled her eyes as Amu started talking about Tadase.

She had nothing against him...but Amu talked about him all the time!

'Hey! Why do you want to know when the boys are coming anyway, Rima?' Yaya asked her, grinning slyly.

Rima shrugged.

'No reason. I was just curious.'

'Yaya thinks it's because you want to see Nagi!'

The blond girl spun around, her hair whipping around. Her eyes were blazing with anger.

'You think I want to see that _thing_?' she screeched.

Yaya and Amu looked freaked out.

'Well it's obvious you like him...'

'You two are both sick-minded! You're more sick-minded then that cat eared pervert, Ikuto!'

Rima stormed off, face screwed up in anger and hair billowing out behind her.

**x X x**

Rima marched down the street, glaring at everyone she saw.

How dare Amu and Yaya even _think_ that she'd like that ugly, purple haired, cross-dresser!

She hated him!

Hate! Hate! Hate! Hate!

_**Hate!**_

If she could, she'd curse the freak...but she didn't know how to curse anyone.

So, to her dismay, she couldn't.

After a few minutes of glaring, and stomping Rima decided to check the stalls.

There were food stalls, craft stalls, fortune stalls, toy stalls, game stalls, and a million other stalls.

All of which, Rima found boring.

She walked to a vending machine, to get some pocky. Stallholders shot her dirty looks, but she didn't care. Vending machine candy was probably cheaper then stall candy. And this way she didn't have to cue up for ages to get a small snack.

Rima snapped her pocky in half, and chewed it, as her bored eyes searched the street for something to do.

She was almost wishing she had stayed with Yaya and Amu...but too late now!

The petite blond wandered aimlessly through the stalls, ignoring everyone...then she saw it.

A manga stall.

'I wonder if they have any good Gag Manga...' she said to herself, and she dodged a gang of teenagers to get to her destination.

Rima reached the stall and looked around. Her eyes brightened when she saw the latest issue of her favourite manga!

_I so need that!_ Rima thought to herself.

'Um...excuse me!' she cried to the stall-owner, a pretty, blond teenager, who was flirting with two boys looking for Bleach or Naruto manga.

'Shit.' Rima said under her breath 'There's no way I'll ever get that manga!'

Suddenly, a horribly familiar voice behind her spoke.

'That manga there please.'

The Queen's chair froze, as the blond stall-holder passed the boy the Gag Manga, eyeing him with intrest.

Rima turned around to see the boy, praying it wasn't...

**x X x**

'Nagihiko...' she hissed.

The purple haired boy passed a few hundred yen to the teenager at the stall, and turned to Rima.

'Here.' he said, holding out the manga.

She scowled at him, eyes narrowed and lips curled.

Nagihiko's smiled faded.

'What? Is it the wrong issue or something?' he asked her, looking puzzled, and slightly hurt.

'No...it's the right issue..'

'So what's wrong with it?

Rima turned away from him, and stuck her nose up in the air.

'I'm not taking anything that you've just touched.'

Nagihiko sighed, and Rima begun to make her way towards the food stalls.

**x X x**

The blond girl hurried down the street, trying to avoid the purple haired boy.

She looked around the crowded street, looking worried but she could see no purple

'I've finally lost him!'

'Hey! Rima-chan! Where are you going?'

Rima glared. Was there no escaping this boy?

'I'm just going to get a taiyaki...you can go back to Amu and Tadase and everyone else...'

Nagihiko shook his head.

'Naaaah. Amu's gushing over Tadase, Tadase's getting glomped by fangirls, Yaya was begging for sugar so Tadase, Kukai, Amu and Utau left her at one of the candy stalls, with some cash.'

'And they dumped you here with me. How nice of them.' she said, voice dripping with saracasam.

'Hey! Be nice! I bought you that manga!'

He held it out to her again. She rolled her eyes and snatched it from him.

'...You know, you're expected to say ''Thank You'' when one gives you something.'

'Yeah, well, I'm full of suprises. Expect the unexpected around me.'

'Oh ha, ha Rima-chan.'

They stood in silence for a few minutes, until Nagihiko held out his hand for her.

'What?' she asked, irritably.

'I'm going to treat you to a taiyaki! Come on!'

Rima ponderd for a moment.

Okay, she didn't want him to buy her anything...but she was hungry and wanted to save her money!

Rima sighed.

'Fine.' she replied, and she walked over to stand beside him, without taking his hand.

Rima and Nagihiko walked off towards the food stalls.

**x X x**

Which is how the two of them, ended eating taiyakis on top of the bridge, overlooking the river where they had a perfect view of the sky, where the firework display would take place.

Nagihiko looked at his watch.

'It's half past eleven.'

Rima shrugged.

'Great. Thirty minutes until another crappy year starts.'

Nagihiko looked at her.

'What's wrong Rima-chan?'

The blond girl shook her head.

'Nothing. And if there was, then I wouldn't confide with a cross-dresser!'

Nagihiko looked at her.

'Rima...why are you so against cross-dressers?'

'I'm not...'

'...then why are you always so mean to me?'

'Cause I'm against you.'

**x X x**

The two of them stood in silence, Rima flicking through her manga.

'I hate it.'

Nagihiko looked at her, panicked.

'You hate the manga? That cost a lot of money Rima-chan!'

She looked at him as if he were an idiot.

'And you're supposed to be smart...no...I hate New Year's.'

'Why?'

Rima looked at him, eyes sad.

'Everyone makes such a big deal about it. They get together, drink, sing that stupid song and make a bunch of resolutions that they never keep.'

'Oh...that.'

Silence fell again.

**x X x**

'What are your resolutions Rima-chan? For the New Year?'

She looked at him for a second before she replied.

'Stuff like not neglecting my Guardian duties or homework, helping around the house more...stuff like that.'

Nagihiko smiled slyly at her.

'What about being nice to a certian, purple haired Jack?'

She shot him a withering look.

'No.'

**x X x**

'What about you?'

Nagihiko looked over at the blond.

'What?'

'What are your resolutions?'

Nagihiko smiled.

'Working on my dancing, working on my homework...and doing something else.'

'And what's that something else?'

'Can't say.'

**x X x**

Nagihiko checked his watch again.

'Ten minutes.'

Rima shrugged and swallowed the last of her taiyaki.

Nagihiko looked over at her, looking slightly nervous.

'You know, it's traditional to kiss someone, at midnight on New Years Eve...'

'You're point?'

'Well, I thought since it's tradition...'

'Just because it's tradition, doesn't mean I'll take part in it.'

'But - '

'This conversation is over.'

**x X x**

Nagihiko was quiet.

Until it was five minutes until midnight.

'Come on Rima-chan! Please?'

'Nagihiko, if you want to kiss someone go find Amu, or some other random girl! I'm sure anyone would kiss you! You're nice, funny, attractive...'

'...What did you just call me?'

'...Nothing...'

**x X x**

'_You_ find _me_ attractive?'

'Well...you're not horrible looking...'

'Awwww! Rima-chan's attracted to me!

'Shut up!' she yelled. 'I'm still not kissing you!'

Nagihiko smiled at her.

**x X x**

'You kiss me, I'll tell you my secret resolution...'

She glared at him.

'And what makes you think I _want_ to know? And even if I wanted to know - which I don't! - I wouldn't kiss you! Ugh!'

He moved closer to her.

'I know you want to Rima...'

...Rima had a feeling he wasn't talking about the secret...

**x X x**

The clock struck midnight.

Fireworks in red, yellow, orange, green, blue, purple and pink erupted all over the place.

All around the two Guardians, people sang, or kissed and hugged one another.

'Happy New Year Ri - '

Nagihiko was stopped by the shorter girl jumping up and kissing his lips.

**x X x**

'I can't believe you kissed me Rima-koi!'

Rima glared at him.

'Don't call me that! I only kissed you to pay you back for buying me the manga!'

'Whatever you say Rima-koi...'

Rima blushed.

'And...I...kind of like you I suppose...Nagi-koi.'

Nagihiko froze.

'I knew you liked me! I'm irresistible to girls!'

Rima rolled her eyes.

'Just shut up and kiss me!'

He did.

**x X x**

'So anyway, what was your resolution?'

Nagihiko winked at her.

'To kiss you.'

Rima blushed, but rolled her eyes.

'Idiot.'

Nagihiko nudged her.

'But you love me really.'

They kissed again.

After they kissed for a third time, Rima looked confused.

'Wait...where did the charas go?'

**x X x**

'They kissed! They kissed!' Temari exclaimed, a huge smile on her face.

'Yeah! Go Nagi!' Rhythym cried, punching the air with his fist.

'Finally!' Kusukusu said.

The three charas high-fived, while on a bridge down below the building they were sitting on, the two Guardians kissed again.

It was a perfect New Year.

**x X x**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE :D**

**Scarstar xxx**


End file.
